


Love At First Sight.

by ThatDuVoldeWoman_x



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDuVoldeWoman_x/pseuds/ThatDuVoldeWoman_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is still reeling from the loss of her own children when Howard and Maria Stark introduce her to their new son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight.

Steven Roger Sousa had died two years ago in 1968 at the age of 19; her only son. Her daughter Sarah was also dead; having been killed in a drunk driving accident a few months later. She had been across the country in college, keeping her distance and protesting the Vietnam War with even more spirit than she had before. Sarah Amanda Louise Sousa had clashed with her mother and brother more times than she could count about the war. Peggy Carter had also protested the war, but it had done little good. Now her son lay in the cold, hard ground as the damn thing raged on. He'd been wounded once before that but had stayed in. Now, he was gone. A bullet had lodged itself in his brain, killing him instantly. As if there were any comfort in that. She'd been having dinner with the Starks, who had told her that night they were expecting their first child. Peggy was over the moon, knowing how hard they had struggled to conceive. 

It had been a jovial celebration when the phone call came. Her knees gave out beneath her and she had tumbled to the floor, wailing. It had been Howard who had rushed to her, lifting her from the floor and who had carried her to bed, holding her as she wept. Even as she had beat against his chest, Howard had refused to leave her side. Mr. Jarvis had taken Maria home, leaving the two World War Two veterans together as Peggy mourned the loss of her only bit of family. She was alone in this world now and it was a horrible thought to have to bear. It seemed her curse never failed to rear its ugly head; anyone she truly loved died.

Now, here she was, sitting in the backseat of Howard's Rolls Royce being driven by Mr. Jarvis, of course, being driven to the Stark's estate in Long Island. Still dressed sombrely in black, Peggy was trying to rouse herself somewhat. She wanted to be excited for the new parents, but the loss of her own two children was raw and still hurt. Particularly Sarah, who she had argued with on the phone the day before her death. Peggy sniffled softly and smiled faintly as Jarvis handed her a handkerchief. "Never in the years that I know you, Miss Carter, have you ever had one handy," he chided her lightly, bringing a full smile to the British beauty's lips. 

Leading her up the stairs, Jarvis's wife, Ana, burst out of the Stark's nursery, a room larger than Peggy's apartment, and embraced her tightly. Never much of a hugger, Peggy made the exception for Ana. "He is precious, Pegs. You're going to fall in love," she gushed. Peggy nodded silently, looking into the nursery quietly. She had brought a gift, but it seemed so simple and she found herself embarrassed at the simplicity of it. There were two--one was a cat doll that both of her children had loved as children and the other was a basket filled with the necessities for a newborn. Leading her inside, Howard turned and gave Peggy a wide, huge smile. She'd never seen him so happy before--it was infectious as she returned his smile.

"You brought Pickles!" Maria cooed as Peggy hugged her. It was the name Steven had given the cat; Peggy had actually forgotten that. She was further touched that Maria and Howard were so overwhelmed by the simple gift. "Are you sure?" Howard asked softly from beside the cradle. "It can't be easy--"

"No, I want him to have it," Peggy finally spoke, nodding as Howard set the cat in beside the baby. 

"What is his name?" 

"Anthony Edward," Maria gushed.

"Peg, look at him!" Howard beamed as he raised the fussing little bundle in his arms. She couldn't help but smile as the child let out a screech. It brought her back to when Sarah was born; she would wail until Daniel picked her up. Closing her eyes, she tried to put it in the back of her mind. "Nine pounds and 11 ounces. Pure Stark, I tell you!" Maria's smile wavered slightly as Howard spoke, Peggy was quick to notice. Rather than spoil Howard's good mood, she simply gave the new mother a tender look. 

Peering into Howard's arms, she looked at the red faced infant. He had a head full of dark hair and seeing as Maria and Howard both had dark eyes, Peggy could only assume this little man would too. She was hesitant to hold him, but Howard pressed the child into her arms. 

"I don't--I'm not rea-"

"Poppycock, Pegs. You need him." Howard admonished her lightly. "And I think he needs you."

Looking down at him, Peggy's hardened heart softened. He was precious; already a mixture of both of his parents. Howard's nose and Maria's eyes; long fingers like his mother too. His eyes opened for a moment as he peered up at the woman who was now holding him. He quieted and reached up, his hand resting on her cheek. 

"Isn't he precious?" Maria cooed from the bed, watching as Peggy settled down upon a settee, rocking the boy gently. "He seems to like you already. He bellows when I have him." Peggy knew they said that babies didn't smile but she could have sworn that Anthony Edward Stark was smiling at her in this moment. "My darling boy," Peggy whispered to him for the first time. A nickname she would never quite let go of. Leaning in, she kissed his head, her lips pressed to the downy soft hair. She always joked that newborns had a certain scent about them; Anthony was no different. He had that scent and because she missed her children so much, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Peg, we won't take no for an answer, but we'll ask just to be polite," Maria laughed, folding her hands neatly in her lap, "You'll be godmother, won't you? Just in case something should happen to us, there's no one we'd trust more with him." 

There was no hesitation in Peggy's voice as she replied, "Yes, I'd be honoured. Thank you...thank you so very much."

Pressing another kiss to the baby's head, she laughed as he clutched at her necklace; a small round shield. Daniel had made it for her years ago for her birthday; she'd never taken it off. "You're going to be my hero, aren't you? Just like Captain America, you're my hero." she whispered to him. "You're going to rescue me from my despair...and I will be here for you every step of your life, I promise you, Anthony Edward. Such a big name for such a little boy. I think I'll call you Tony. Yes, my darling boy. You shall be my Tony...and I'll be with you till the end of the line."


End file.
